


Farblondzhet

by Mauisse_Flowers, uruvielnumenesse



Series: Living in a Keyframe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A side story to another OC fic, Gen, Mentions of Clark Kent - Freeform, mentions of Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: Farblondzhet: Lost...mixed up, wandering about without any idea of where you are." Can refer to being physically or intellectually lost.When a search for a friend goes wrong, she ends up in the one place she had no business being in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Willful Kismet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145378) by [Mauisse_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers). 



> This fic is a side fic to Mauisse_Flower's Willful Kismet. The OC in this fic is the same Noemi from hers. It's a what if fic that is in no way to be taken seriously but just enjoyed. Most likely there will be random one shots rather than a continuous chapter story. If you don't like original characters or SI then feel read to click out. Have a good day.

Noemi’s eyebrows twitch as Stacey texts her.

"This **lady wants to Facetime you.** "

* * *

Noemi watches as the dots fill up her screen before Stacey’s name shows up, waiting for her to accept the call. She wants to throw the phone across the room. In what world did this seem like a good idea, she doesn’t know. The phone continues to vibrate violently.

With a sinking stomach, she taps the green accept button and dreads the connecting video.

Before it even finishes connecting cross country, Noemi is already moved from her kitchen to the garage-the only private place in her goddamn house- her mother sleeping on the sofa. Not exactly the person who should be listening to conversations about witchcraft.

She’d be dragged to their local pastor within an hour.

As it is, even with the distance, Noemi isn’t sure it’s enough to sneak past her mother’s gifts. Mother’s intuition or something more. Either way she has mere minutes before she gets caught.

“You should have come with young Stacey, Noemi.” The witch, Wiccan, magical lady said.

The hairs on her body raise in anticipation, because for all that Stacey talked to this lady she never once told her their names. With the mysterious circumstances regarding Hannah’s disappearance, the two and Amber began to hold their identities close to their chest.

Sure that thing about faeries and names may be a crock of horseshit but so was dimension hopping.

“Yeah, well I can’t exactly leave my home that easily even if it's for Hannah.” Noemi says into the camera.

She frowns when the witch smirks. Noemi doesn’t understand how Stacey’s hand is steady. There isn’t something right here which means it's time to get the fuck out.

“Darling girl, you’ll do more than leave your home for her. It’s already written in the stars.” The crazed gleam does not to settle the furious beat in Noemi’s heart.

“What do you mean 'written in the stars'?” Stacey cuts in, concerned. The young adult has already lost one friend, to lose another would be disastrous.

“I don’t believe in the mutterings of a charlatan. Hannah wasn’t predestined to go into a fucking tv show. It was something else. Stacey get out of there.” There’s a visceral roar in Noemi’s chest raging to get out.

“Oh dear, with an attitude like that I hope they drop you off somewhere horrid. Rude little girls doubting the stars deserve punishment.”

Stacey’s hazel eyes are apologetic and she mutters a brief ‘sorry’ to Noemi before hanging up.

Just in time for her mother to wander in and ask about what she’s doing.

It hurts how easy it is to lie. Truth in situations like this are too incredulous for people.

* * *

It’s terrible but Noemi is able to put the weirdness into the back of her brain as pathophysiology takes over her whole life. A week into the online class had her regretting to not take the summer off.

Most days were spent hunched over her laptop or her book with interludes of being hunched over her phone texting Stacey and researching whatever they could get.

Tevan had been so unhelpful that it may have set the girls back. The Electic by Nature store was crossed off Stacey’s conspiracy board with **WEIRD LADY DO NOT GO BACK** in bold covering the picture of the store. The only thing Stacey left with was a sense of foreboding.

And if Noemi spent that whole week volunteering at the church, well, no one needed to know why.

The death of an uncle in Florida grinded everything to a screeching halt.

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be fine flying alone?” Noemi’s mother worried at her. The woman is plump and full of lines that showed she lived her life full of emotions.

Noemi tries to shrug off the bone crushing hug but fails. Her mother has always had an inhuman level of strength. Every wrestling match between her and the kids left mom standing proud and tall.

“Mijita, you’re my baby you should just come with us.” Her mother practically wails.

Noemi, used to her mother's dramatics, is unimpressed. “We already booked the tickets and I have to stay for the midterm exam. Can't exactly do that from an airport.”

“You're so smart you could do it. Just come with us. I don't want you flying alone. Not my baby.” Gotta love the unfailing faith in her abilities.

Noemi squeezes her mother hard and hides her guilty face in the perfumed shoulder of her mother.

While it's true she had a midterm, she didn't need to stay behind to take it. In fact she had taken it days before and scored a 49/50 on her patho.

Noemi needed the peace and quiet to investigate her own network of magic users to find Hannah.

“Don't worry, mami. I'll be there before you know it.” If there are tears in the interlocking eyes, only they knew.

These are the last words the young woman says to her mother and when the years go by and the visual of her mother fades, she'll be proud she said something.

But that's years later. For now Noemi waves her mother goodbye and gets into her own Toyota and drives off.

* * *

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-

The muscles in her legs burn and her taser has long since died from overuse. Her glasses askew and ponytail limp from her running. Her baby hairs are frizzed up making her look even more manic.

Noemi rued the fact that she followed Lex into an alleyway. How cliched.

But the ginger haired witch had promised some information that could only be found in a book that he kept in his hideout. Common sense and literally every news story ever screamed at her to not go into the dark unfamiliar place with a man she barely knew.

Risks. So many risks and she ignored them to bullheadedly to find a lead.

It had been freaky to go into the house of an active practitioner of witchcraft but nothing had happened.

It was almost disappointing.

The crazy stuff started happening when she left the place and was back in the alley.

The unnatural presence felt wasn't like those in the movies. There was no visible wave of colorful magic. No forces that lifted objects off the ground and into the air. No ominous music to signal its descent on the unsuspecting victims.

Only a faint feeling tickled the back of her throat and a twinge of indigestion was all the warning she got.

The end of the alleyway is blindingly bright.

Fearing the end of her life, Noemi digs in her feet and attempts to stop any movement. Only to be flung full force into the light.

She closes her eyes and covers her face.

_I don't want to die!_

* * *

There's a light tapping on her shoulder that forces Noemi back into the world of consciousness. The flight attendant just cheerily offers her a cup of water and continues down the aisle.

An aisle that the brunette knew damn well she had not been checked in for. A glance around shows that this is first class.

Spacious seats and people in tailored suits all chatting.

Noemi should have asked for vodka.

"Ladies _and gentlemen we are about to launch from National City, please adhere to our safety standards and strap yourselves in._ "

Oh hell no.

National City? Noemi may not be the best at geography but she would bet her stethoscope that that city wasn't in her universe which means.

Fuck.

She pulled a Hannah and ended up somewhere.

Eyeing the phone screen of the person in front of her, she notices a new article about National City's hero Supergirl. And how she had saved the city once more.

There's a struggle in between belting in and trying to figure out where in the show she was. Noemi wasn't as an avid fan of the show like her friend but she did recall there was two episodes that dealt with planes.

She liked to be as secure as possible when shit inevitably hits the fan.

Noemi gritted her teeth in frustration as she struggled to recall which episodes dealt with planes. One for sure had to do with Lena Luthor. The other one she couldn’t recall.

Eyes that were closing in fear snap open. Didn't Lena’s seat have the bomb under it? A seat that her ass was probably firmly planted in?

Deciding it was in fact worth the risk of being yelled at Noemi unbuckled herself and slowly started to walk away from that area.

_One._

The attendant notices her and urges her to sit.

_Two._

Noemi tries to open the bathroom door. It's locked. Instead she hides in the back of it.

_Three._

**_BOOM._ **

The blast could be felt even with the bathroom acting as a shield. The heat is unbearable and the screams are muffled by the roar of the aircraft failing.

None of this was as bad as the moment you realize you are losing altitude. Those that were buckled and unconscious had no feelings of nausea and breathlessness as they descended at an alarming pace.

Noemi floats.

It's hard to breath. The pressure making it difficult for the alveoli in the lungs to expand and collect gas.

She reaches for the counter to cling to.

She misses it.

_I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die._

Noemi chants to herself in panic. Rationally she knows that if she's in National City there's no way Supergirl would ignore this.

The nose of the craft dives and she smacks her head. It throbs in beat with her heart.

She changes her chant to _FUCK I'M GOING TO DIE_.

The tears in her eyes sting and she struggles against gravity to open her mouth.

The plane levels.

She stops floating.

* * *

The air is cold and her eyes pulse uncomfortably. Any sight is impaired with her glasses gone. Probably from the plane crashing.

The rhythmic beat of her heart is echoed on the ECG machine next to her. Her arm is squeezed by a blood pressure cuff and oxygen is forced into her via nasal cannula.

The pain is quick to come to her.

She grimaces and opens her mouth to cry out. To switch roles was not something she ever wanted to do. Where the hell was the nurse? Hell anyone?

“Can’t we offer her some medications? Seems kinda cruel to not give her anything.” A man’s voice said.

“She needs a clear mind if I’m to scan her.” Scan her _what the fuck_.

Noemi struggles to focus on the two blurry shapes.

“Dude that so creepy.” That voice is familiar in the way muted tv is. Something you hear once and never again.

“She is awake.” A deep voice said.

 _The gig is up._ If she weren’t in so much pain, she’d sarcastically say it outloud. Unluckily her attention is refocused on her hands when she attempts to touch her face.

“Why am I in handcuffs?” Noemi struggles to keep her voice even but the idea of being restrained gives her more anxiety.

“You show up without a ticket on a plane that only the most elite had access to in a seat that belonged to a woman who never checked in. Why shouldn’t you be in cuffs?” The man draws closer to Noemi.

She really hates how terrible her vision is and how it failed to help her identify who the hell she was talking to. It puts her at a disadvantage and she hates it.

“Uh, because I have don’t know who you are or how I got on the plane? One minute I’m walking in an alleyway and the next I’m being woken up by a flight attendant.” The words are croaked out and her throat feels like coarse sandpaper.

It’s the height of rudeness that neither one offers her a sip of water out of the pink blob that she assumes is a pitcher that sits on the table next to her bed. Maybe it’s a new type of torture method.

She licks her lips and winces at how cracked they feel.

“Whether or not that’s true remains to be seen.” The deep voice says.

“J’onn, shouldn’t we wait until-ya know- she’s better?”

J’onn shoots at look at the shrinking young man before him. With Alex and Kara hunting down other leaders, alongside Kal-El, it had fallen to Winn to be his partner.

“Yeah, Jon, let’s wait until a victim of a terrorist attack gets physically better before threatening weird stuff like _scanning_. Which to be completely honest better be referring a CT scan and not some Star Trek scan.”

“J’onn, she knows Star Trek, she can’t be bad.” Winn practically vibrates on the spot.

It’s still a huge blur but she still rolls her eyes.

“Listen to the nerd, Jon.”

“Just tell us what we need to know and I’ll personally get you some medications.” J’onn moves closer to place two fingers on the girl’s furrowed brows. An ugly grimace covers her face as he draws near.

“I already told you that-” Noemi starts again only to freeze as an unmeasurable but painful force enters her mind.

_J’onn stands in the mind of the girl, Noemi, and looks around. Endless snapshots of her life plays before him. He sees a chubby cheeked child hugging her mother._

_He sees the awards of education and proud parents on each side._

_He sees sick people and a kind hand._

_He sees a bedraggled girl video chatting._

_He sees a surprising amount of fanfiction-something he was unfortunately introduced to through Winn._

_He sees a giant board riddled with red strings connecting various places and people. At the center is a picture of a girl and her dog._

_He watches as Noemi enters an alleyway with her phone light on and a taser up her sleeve. She follows a man into his home. The stupidity of this action is felt by both the girl and alien._

_He feels the disappointment at the end of another lead._

_He is-_

Back into the physical plane with few minutes passing by. Winn is staring at him concerned and the girl is sobbing in pain.

The girl is a dead end. The question of who sabotaged the plane is still unanswered with a smaller question of where the girl came from added to it. A question that will have to stay on the back burner until it’s solved.

“Winn, find the doctor and get her some medications. Our work is done here.” With that said, J’onn leaves an apologetic Winn stutter his apologizes.

“GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR WEISS.”

Both blurred figures leave and Noemi tries to find non-pharmacological ways to reduce the pain. After that weird mind meld she didn’t trust Jon to bring her even a freaking Tylenol. And Weiss was quick to bounce to.

* * *

“I truly am sorry about this Miss Towers, but you’ll have to sign these NDA papers before you can be discharged.” The doctor is apologetic but firm as she slides the papers towards Noemi.

She sighs but signs the papers without glancing at it. The moment she realized that she was dimension-snatched like Hannah, Noemi knew that she’d be keeping secrets like the government. Ironically enough she was a part of them now.

Different dimension means no social media accounts or any proofs of identification to verify her trustworthiness. So seeking out help is out.

For the first time in her life, she’s alone and she doesn’t like it.

“Do I at least get an Uber out of here?” With no wallet or clothes, she doesn’t fancy walking for miles until she reaches somewhere safe to sleep.

She does have glasses again so small miracles.

“Considering this is a government facility, I’m sure we can spare a grunt to take you home.” The woman ushers Noemi up out of bed and removes the IV from her arm.

Strange that there’s no medical personnel besides the odd doctor and nurses.

The bland and frankly conspicuous clothes given to her fit loosely and her shoes squeak when she walks.

The doctor grabs her arm as Noemi steps towards the generic guard.

“The DEO will be watching you so I suggest you behave yourself young lady.” It’s no friendly warning but a threat.

Noemi is tired of being threatened.

“My mother couldn’t make me behave I doubt a shadow alphabet agency will.” She waits for the guard to move.

* * *

The ride to National City is silent, her request for the radio to be on is ignored and the guard is not chatty.

The anxiety swims in her stomach and radiates to the rest of her body. Her lips are downturned and her hands shake. The questions and fears want to swallow her whole. She wants to know the who, what, when, where and why. But most importantly she wants her mom.

* * *

“It’s not much but this’ll buy you a hot meal, kid.” The guard, whose name is Kyle, hands her a twenty without facing her.

Noemi gapes before accepting the money.

“I know you what you think but we aren’t bad. The DEO does good for the world.”  
She wants to snap back. J’onn Jonzz- an alien!!- violated her mind for information that she didn’t have. What good is that? Does the good of the world supersede the rights of humanity?

But she doesn’t because this man offered her kindness when no one else did.

“Thank. Don’t get me wrong but I hope I never see you again, Kyle.” And slams the door shut.

She takes in National City is it’s busy glory and takes a deep breath.

For better or worse it’s her temporary home until she can find a way home.

Hands on hips, she mutters to herself, “Maslow’s Hierarchy. Food first then shelter. It’s still light enough outside so I have time.”

Noemi could worry about finding a shelter to sleep in later. Hopefully there will be some do gooder stranger willing to point out a direction otherwise she’ll be wandering around like a vagrant until dark.

The young woman picks a random direction and prays for the best.

* * *

With frizzled hair, coke bottle glasses and overall look that screamed ‘crazy’, Noemi is surprised that she hasn’t been kicked out of the closest Panera place yet. She did receive glares but is otherwise left alone to sulk with the cheapest thing off the menu. A freaking lemonade.

Never did she think that she’d long for a McDonald’s. They’d give her enough to eat on and still have money left over. Her stomach growls but she has no will to spend the remainder of her money on food when she isn’t sure where the next source would come from.

The general murmurs of a busy restaurant allows her to relax a miniscule amount to slouch against the padded pleather seats of the booth. She wants to plan out how she is going to survive in a world that she does not exist in.

Instead Noemi cradles her head in her hands and feels the heat of her tears fog up those hideous glasses of hers. The medical bracelet from the DEO hospital unit seems to gleam under the soft yellow lights of Panera. Another reminder of how ‘alien’ she is in this fictional world.

“It’s just supposed to be a story.”

“Would it happen to be a good story?” A feminine voice asks as the seat across from Noemi is taken.

She glances up and has to blink twice to reassure herself that it was real.

“I said would it happen to be a good story?”

_Holy Shit._

Lena Luthor in the flesh.

“Considering I don’t know it’s ending or middle, I really can’t determine if it is a good story.” Her mouth is on autopilot but her mind is racing.

What are the odds of being found by Lena Luthor, a major player in the Supergirl verse, in this place after being released from the DEO?

Were this her home universe, Noemi would have written this off as a coincidence and forgot out about it. As this was a comic based show though, she’d have to say it’s no coincidence but instead a helpful hand of sorts. A way for her to be on the show without drastically altering it.

Noemi wants to imagine Stacey is going insane at the thought of her appearing on the show. First Hannah and then Noemi. Who knows maybe she’ll end up in the Verse too.

“Well if you don’t know how it’ll be why the sad face?” Lena inquiries.

Her blue eyes are cool and mesmerizing and Noemi wants to blurt out everything that’s happened to her but she holds back.

“I’m a homeless woman with no ID, I think that would be enough for a sad face.” The flash of surprise that flits through Lena’s face is gone within a second.

“I can take care of the homeless part and ID part if it’ll make you stop with that face. You have the appearance of a red faced chipmunk.” Lena offers.

Noemi tries not to feel insulted, it’s a comparison that’s followed her throughout her child and adulthood.

Still stings like a motherfucker.  
“You make it a habit to take strangers off the street?” She questions.

“Only when my assistant unexpectedly quits.” Lena smiles, lips red like blood. “She was horrid at her job but I relied on her, so I’m in the market for a new one.”

“Not many people willingly associates with Luthors?”

“Not enough that I can snap my fingers and one comes running.”

“Only an idiot would look a job opportunity in the mouth and say no.” Because really, who was so high and mighty that they’d throw away a job? No one in her dimension would do that.

“Then the question is, miss, are you an idiot?”

Noemi eyes the hand before her warily and grips it tightly, shaking it.

“I’m good with Word and memorizing coffee orders.” Noemi adds in, “Names Noemi Towers.”

On the rare chance that she has a double, Noemi thinks a variant of her own last name would protect her for a moment.

“You’re hired then, Miss Towers.”

Lena turns to the bodyguard that is several feet away and gestures for him to bring food to their table. She detested being followed but having Clark Kent, that pretty blonde reporter and the explosion on the Venture one could never be too careful.

Having Miss Towers accept her offer made it easier to keep an eye on her. Danvers had let it slip that someone had taken her seat on the Venture and she wanted to know why.

As mother once said know your enemy and you’ll never suffer a defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming what was essentially Virginia Potts was a lot harder than Noemi thought. The young woman had always assumed that being a secretary involved coffee runs and playing with an Excel spreadsheet. While her training did include those things, she also had what could only be called etiquette classes.

It kept her busy enough to not dwell on the fact that she was supposed to be starting her last semester of schooling and becoming a real adult with a career. 

“I’m not an Ambassador. I don’t really see the point of knowing how to use each of these forks or making tea. Or the whole book on the head to make the back straight.” Noemi complains in the beginning.

Her normally straight back was horridly rigid as it barely met the standards of Lena’s bodyguard Mercy. She swayed dangerously with books on her head. This posture practice that she had only ever seen on movies was apparently the next module on how to be a Good Secretary. Her only focal point that kept those tomes balanced was staring at an old painting of the Luthors. 

It was the only decoration in the training room. Lena was still young enough to be a child dressed in a school uniform with polished shoes. Lionel and Lillian were austere looking and their eyes were as sharp as daggers. One could feel the disdain and sneering through a completely frozen painting. Both were dressed in the finest, Lillian’s ring gleamed on the shoulder of Lex while Lionel’s calloused hand gripped Lena.

Alexander was young enough in that photo that Noemi could only think of him as a young man with boyish charm. Dimples slightly peaked out from the sides of his face making him seem angelic enough. 

Noemi wonders how Lena managed to look at the young boy and not picture the tragedy that he became. 

The portrait does help her focus but there are times her attention slips. The mats had been cleared for this...though Noemi had wished that Mercy kept them. If only for when she tipped sideways and the books slammed into her body.

Lena was looking over files with her glasses low on her nose. If it wasn’t for the slight smirk on her lips, Noemi would have believed her to be absorbed in her work. Her cup of coffee, dark roast with light cream and two spoons of sugar, sat forlornly full.

An incessant clicker noise from Mercy’s direction forced Noemi to carefully turn towards her. It’s annoying but effective at curtailing her inattention. God, she’s being trained like a fucking German Shepard.

Still Noemi’s glad she’s not face first on an unforgiving mat, again. She spent weeks sore from the ass kickings.

“It is unlikely that you’ll ever need to use these skills but in the event that Ms. Luthor is unable to attend a function you are to represent LCorp in her name.” Mercy primly said. Her dark eyes seemed to engulf all the light in the room. 

Noemi was a bit terrified to argue having learned her lesson.

“But wouldn’t her COO be the one to represent? Or literally anyone else in a position of power?” Not terrified enough it seems.

The large woman crossed her arms and glared. “You have the privilege of being Ms. Luthor’s personal secretary. The fact that you continue-“

“Mercy.” One word and the bodyguard took a step back at ease.

Lena folded her glasses and left them on top of the unfinished work.

“If this wasn’t a Luthor created company I’d have others to rely on. As it is, my employees are looking for ways to take my place.”

“That’s bad right? Like I don’t know corporate politics but that can’t be good.” Noemi said. She continues to eye the coffee next to Lena.

Nearly inhales it when Lena hands it to her with rolling eyes.

“On the contrary.” Lena smirks. “They are treating me like a regular CEO rather than being terrified of my name and its associations.”

Noemi raises a brow. “And that’s a good thing.” The words were slow.

The Luthor uncrossed her legs and elegantly stood up. Her terrifyingly towering heels stayed abandoned on the floor. The formidable woman was only a few inches taller than the displaced hispanic girl. She bends elegantly to pick them up, dangling them on a couple fingers.

“It’s business darling. Their intentions are now clear for me to see as opposed to hiding them in fear of retribution.” Lena hitched her purse over her shoulder and smiled sunnily.

Noemi didn’t really understand the whole business thing but she took her boss’ word for it. After all she’s thrived in this environment rather than sinking. Business majors are on a whole different level.

“It seems shooting that man raised my popularity in the company.”

Ok maybe she needed to understand a bit more but her point stands.

Business people.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. It was purely in the defense of another being though the papers won’t mention that little detail.”

Oh yeah. Corben. Something she couldn’t prevent since she was handcuffed to a hospital bed and unconscious.

Thanks DEO.

Noemi turned to Mercy. “And where were you when Ms. Luthor needed to raise a gun up?”

The young woman had no recollection of the Asian bodyguard being anywhere in the Supergirl Verse. But still shouldn’t she have been with Lena the day she rebranded the company?

Mercy pursed her lips and turned away. No doubt the subject of not being with her charge was a sore subject.

Had it not been for the intervention of Superman and Supergirl, chances were that Lena may have been physically harmed rather than emotionally scarred from that mercenary Corben.

A downside to being publically known as Lex Luthor’s former bodyguard meant that Mercy wasn’t welcome at functions. Especially in the beginning of Lena’s take over of the company. Any association with the Luthor name was negative but an association with Lex’s reign of terror was even worse.

“Noemi,” The woman in question pauses her questioning. Lena moved to stand by her bodyguard’s shoulders, frowning. She rubs her shoulders and a downwards glance reveals that Mercy’s hand has red crescent indents in her palms.

Maybe Noemi should have kept her mouth shut.

“Perhaps this would be a good time for us to take a break.” Lena’s tone was gentle but firm.

Taking one...two steps backwards, Noemi nearly falls from nodding her head so much. “Yeah, um, I’ll go order us some dinner. Be back soon.”

She fled leaving the Luthor and the bodyguard by themselves.

“There’s something off about that girl.” Mercy shakes her head. “You’d best be careful around this one.”

Lena waits for Mercy to join her to the elevators before saying, “Eliminating those that do not fall in line with Luthor ideals was something my brother did. Unless she does something wrong, I’m not going to punish the girl for being a curiosity.”

Mercy hmms not in agreement. She likes the young woman, she has more spunk than the last few secretaries. None had made it to the stage where she enforced training.

But if she proves dangerous, like a rabid dog, Mercy will put her down. She owed the Luthors that much.

 

Taking advantage of the time free from the training, Noemi sits at her desk looking through the rolodex of menus that Lena’s previous secretary kept. First time she had brought lunch from the Cantina in the building and Mercy almost broke her wrist. Apparently it wasn’t up to the special dietary needs for Ms. Luthor.

It also tasted horrible but that was neither here nor there.

Ordering food with the promise of delivery to LCorp in less than 30 minutes. Half an hour to herself without Mercy hovering over criticizing her every move and no Lena Luthor to watch out for.

While the time is sorely needed, that solitude opens up things in Noemi that she had been trying to keep shut since landing ass first into comic TV land.

Not being in nursing school therefore not finishing her steps to a career.  
Hannah is nowhere to be seen  
Being separated from all the people she loves

Noemi does not dwell on the school part, though a pang of grief shots through her. Like a iron hot lance it slices into her heart. She hopes that her stay in this universe will be like how Narnia was to the Pevensies. Time on the real world frozen till she steps back into it.

But if she can’t do anything about it she has to keep that part of her away until the time comes.

Bright side, Noemi thinks with dark humor, she has a higher paying job in a fictional world than she would in the real world.

Instead she focuses on her friend and the last moment she saw on the Flash before all of this occured.

Noemi had finished her morning routine and the family was gone. Mom and Dad were off doing real estate stuff that frankly bored her to tears.

Now was the time to catch up on the show and how Hannah was managing. With a bag of hot cheetos and a bottle of water in hand, she sits on the couch. Her notebook lays open with notes of the previous episode, with significant moments highlighted and boxed.

The intro plays in the background and the crinkle of the chip bag drowns out any of Barry’s voice overs. 

The episode begins with Cisco or Caitlin meeting with Barry and Noemi fast forwards out of it. If Hannah’s life wasn’t at stake she might have taken the time to enjoy the dialogue and how the scene would move the episode. 

She keeps forwarding until she gets to a scene that actually shows her friend. 

“Hannah!” A masculine voice calls out stopping Hannah from grabbing her purse.

She turns to see Barry wave before being pulled into the office by the Captain.

The clock above her desk shows that it’s noon, her time for lunch. No lunch pail seen means that Hannah would be getting lunch outside the Precinct most likely alone since Barry was pulled into the Captain’s office after shouting her name. A rare occurrence but one that is cherished.

Still she had waited a few hoping that her notafriendbutsomethingmorebutcantdoanythingaboutit guy would come out with his smile practically blinding.

When his lanky build did not leave the confines of Singh’s room, she sighs but goes. 

Cherry colored peacoat on and her scarf wrapped around her neck, Hannah strolls out. The weather is biting enough that her cheeks turn rosy immediately. Still there’s only so much time for lunch that she hurries along to the nearest diner.

Only to stop when in the blink of an eye the door is opened for her by a grinning Barry Allen. Hair coiffed perfectly despite the high speeds and air, and dressed in flannel, he paints a picture that Hannah snapshots.

The two don’t verbally greet each other but enter the diner together. Barry’s hand on Hannah’s lower back.

Noemi smirks as she takes a sip of water.

The scene cuts to them sitting down with coffee being served to Barry and Hannah dipping a tea bag into a steaming cup of water. The mugs are cutesy enough that Hannah mentions it to Barry.

Barry who scalded his tongue when he snorted at her observations.   
“What did Captain Singh want with you? Anything serious?” Hannah asks once the waitress is gone.

“Actually it was about not filing the correct paperwork which bogged down an investigation.” Barry hurriedly then adds, “not Flash-related though.”

Noemi’s faraway look was interrupted by the downstairs secretary announcing that there was a delivery man. 

After informing the man that she would be right down with the money, Noemi slipped on heels that she absolutely detested but was required to wear.

“Part of our image, my ass.” Noemi snorted to herself as she made her way down.

Her feet ache fiercely by the she reaches the ground floor that Noemi honestly contemplates meeting the delivery guy barefoot. Only the fear of Mercy’s look of annoyance kept the torture devices on.

She exchanges money with the unremarkable delivery man, thanks him and hurries herself back up to the top floor where she knows her bosses have already located to. A race against time to keep the food warm.

Noemi arrives to the office just to see Ms. Luthor speaking with a vaguely familiar man. He was a heavy set man with a receding hairline but a pleasant looking demeanor. 

Mercy is outside on the phone, pale but waves Noemi inside, catching the last bit of the conversation.

“Listen Ms. Luthor, I’ve worked for LuthorCorp back when your father ran the company. I love this company but I can’t risk my family’s lives here in National City. If it means losing my job here then I’m sorry but I have to resign.” The man’s posture was rigid, his briefcase laid against his feet.

Ms. Luthor’s office beautifully designed was not meant to comfort those opposite her. It reminded those that she was here for business and business alone.

“Mr. Sullivan I understand your concerns but you’ve been an asset to our company for decades. To lose you now would be a personal failure of mine. What offers would you accept to stay in LCorp.” Lena’s ankles were crossed and her eyes were intensely focused on the Mr. Sullivan.

“Staying in National City is not an option. If there’s a satellite site elsewhere I’d take the position and a lower pay cut.” Mr. Sullivan is remarkably calm given the attention he’s receiving.

But then again if he survived two generations of Luthors, Noemi doubts Lena would scare him off.

Lena briefly looks at a file before looking up again. “You’ve been located in Smallville, Kansas and prior to that you were in Gotham before moving to National City correct?”

Noemi’s eyes narrow as she tries to remember why the name rung bells in her head.

“My daughter attended Gotham Academy before we moved to be closer to family in Smallville.” Mr. Sullivan’s eyes close in grief. “I’ll always regret moving us there. I have to trust my gut and keep my grandson out of this city.”

Sullivan. Sullivan.

“Well,” Lena closes the file, “our Gotham site has been sorely neglected. Perhaps a new leader might freshen up things. Don’t you agree Mr. Sullivan?”

The man nods.

The two shake hands with Lena promising to personally check out the Gotham LCorp offices before send him and his family out.

Plastic bag crinkling in her hand, Noemi tilts her head as the man leaves.

Sullivan. Hmmm.

It still does not come to her even when Mercy enters the room. Phone call having ended as some color returns to her cheeks. They each grab utensils and eat in silence. The perks of working for a high powered business woman was no expense was spared for deliciousness.

“I take I’ll have to arrange for the helicopter to take us to Gotham?” Noemi asks mildly.

Lena gives her a look of confusion. Gotham is nothing more than a comfortable car ride. It’d be far easier to take a company car there. What living human did not know the distance between the major cities?

Mercy catches the look as well. “Clearly we need to add geography to your lessons, girl.”

Noemi scowls. “Isn’t that what’s Google for?”

Mercy crosses her arms, silver thick bracelets gleaming. Her long hair pulled back into a severe bun does nothing to her austere appearance. The lights in the office give her a holy aura making her all the more intimidating.

“And what happens when you end up somewhere where there is no wifi or maps?”

“Cry, probably.” Lena snorts, noodles flying from her mouth. Noemi hides her smirk as Lena scrambles for a napkin.

Mercy smacks a closed fist into her open hand. “No! You shall survive and thrive in any environment! Doesn’t matter what the circumstance is you must be capable.”

Noemi leans away. It’s more energy that she’s seen from Mercy since...ever. Even Lena shocked gaze flutters at the battle ready lady.

“Um, ok?” It’s more of a meek question than statement still Mercy nods approvingly.

Lena coughs before saying, “That’s very proactive of you Mercy. Has something urged this….energy?” The cartons of food are neatly shoved into the trash.

Mercy looks away. “I have a feeling that our lives are about to become more eventful than they should be.”

That sort of verbal foreshadowing was like a hedge slammer to Noemi’s brain. The writers wouldn’t bring in that type of dialogue unless it was relevant to the plot but for the life of her she could not remember where in the timeline she was. Yes she knew that she was in season two of the show but aside from her brutal entrance into the Verse, Noemi had no way of knowing what episode was coming next. Comic dates were wobbly at the best of times. It had been weeks yet nothing had shown up.

The desktop that was in rest mode suddenly lit up filling the room with light far brighter than the one legally installed. 

A masked 3D figure appeared with a distorted voice.

The three women could only listen in shocked silence as Cadmus revealed itself to the world.

“Yeah, Mercy I’m gonna not complain when training starts again.” Noemi whispers. 

The woman did not reply instead her lips whitened from the tight strain, teeth could be heard grinding. Her cell phone screeched in protest before breaking apart. 

“Perhaps,” Lena’s tone was strained, “it would be best to move ahead our travel plans. I’ve no plans to get tangled in this terrorist organization.”

 

 

The drive to Gotham City narrowly misses the events of Metallo though the exploits of Superman and Supergirl makes the evening news. 

Instead the trio watch as Lois Lane reports on the fight in Metropolis while some random man speaks about Supergirl.

How these reporters have the courage to film the heroes during a fight for their lives, Noemi will never know. The fight is far more brutal than seeing it on the show. Yet the citizens of this world seem to shrug it off. Live witness reports of civilians caught in the crossfire is the worst of it. They were like lambs that had absolute faith in their saviors and that unsettles her. 

“You’d think they’d focus more on the organization that created that man rather than how the wonder twins saved the day.” Noemi says. She holds her coffee close and wrinkles her nose as the steam fogs up her glasses. The leather is cool against her back at odds with the weather outside.

Mercy frowns at the screen. Her mood, odious on a good day, took an even worse took the longer the report was on.

“Propaganda shaped to fit the narratives the local politicians agendas.” Mercy sips at lukewarm tea. Coffee apparently was only for business hours. “It would cause panic nationwide if there was more information on Cadmus.”

Noemi scoffs, “Like ISIS? People will be outraged for a hot moment and then fade back into the comforts of their lives.” Just like the people of her world.

“Isis?” Lena asks.

Oh shit. Did they not have the same recent events? She should have kept her mouth shut.

“Uh, yeah. The goddess Isis, um when her followers believed she went missing they, uh, became panicky but eventually went back to their routines. She punished them for not seeking her out and yeah.” Noemi finishes lamely.

She can see that neither women buy it, which they shouldn’t. Noemi was 95% positive that Lena’s upbringing had a lot of mythology. Some incarnations of Lex Luthor had him wax poetics about gods, humans and superman. After all the sun never sets on the Luthor empire. 

But she keeps silent rather than babble out everything. This point in time it would be damning to mention hey! Not from this universe after spending weeks with these women. She wouldn’t put it past Mercy to suplex her as punishment.

“That must be an obscure peace of history but then again mythology has never held much fascination for me as it did Lex.”

“Mr. Luthor had an interest in the Grecian Pantheon, considered himself to be a Titan of sorts.” Mercy adds in. Her eyes are easily misted over, her devotion to the elder Luthor apparent.

“He always made me play Athena to his Zeus. Never talked down to me like others did.”

Both women struggled to keep their composure. Eyes tearing slightly over their own personal memories of the man.

“I know he did horrible things,” Noemi starts, “but you guys loved the person who he was when he was with you. I can relate….somewhat.” 

Granted her sisters never attempted to murder an alien in cold blood. Or warp the world view. But still, you love your siblings no matter what. And based on what she knew of Mercy, Lex took her in when no one else did which means something.

And to have his actions thrown in your face and to be under frank scrutinization all the damn time had to be hard. To live in the shadow of your sibling and be compared to them, yeah Noemi guesses she could understand.

Lena’s smile was wobbly but the tears did slip freely. Aside from her bodyguard no one had attempted to understand the grief she carried for her brother.

The hug is unexpected, tight and warm. Tan soft arms wrap around Lena and she leans her head on Noemi’s shoulder. 

The rest of the ride to Gotham City is filled with Lena’s shoulder shaking stifled sobs and Noemi crooning soft things to her.

 

Gotham City reminds Noemi of New York City in the worst of ways. It’s dirty, depressing, and there is unfinished construction on every other building. The sun does not seem to shine brightly instead there is a sickly grey overcast that covers the city.

She can tell by the curl in Mercy’s lip that the bodyguard has low opinions of the city as well.

The car slows to a crawl before stopping at an enormous building. It’s not hard to identify which building it is. A huge W is visible from the ground.

The Wayne Enterprises logo found on the doors and it makes Noemi inwardly squeal. A noise does escape her but luckily her bosses were more focused on making themselves presentable. 

Gone was the comfortable, somewhat lax posture of Lena. A spine made of iron and a red stained smirk on her face, she was Lena Luthor swaggering into the building.

Mercy prowls behind her leaving Noemi to thank the driver and to grab the briefcases. 

Ass and heels hang out the seat as she leans to get everything. If she was smart, she would have actually gotten into the car but she was lazy. Mom always told her to make things easier not harder. Too bad she was too hard headed to listen.

“You okay there?” A deep voice asks before her.

Quick as a flash, Noemi turns around, hair a flutter.

Eyes wide she takes in what could only be-

“Bruce Wayne,” He offers his hand out which she is too startled to do more than take. 

His large callused hand engulfs her own making it seem smaller than it was. 

“Noemi Towers,” She wants to gape and blush because holy hell. 

Not a single actor who portrayed him can emulate what it means to be Bruce fucking Wayne. His hair, black as night with hints of grey peppered in it. A strong jawline with full lips. His nose slightly crooked, most likely from being broken and reset. Lines bracket his mouth, but there were no crows feet at the edges of his eyes. No lifetime of laughter for this man. 

His eyes though, his eyes were things of poems. Fierce symmetry and intense. Like angels, thunderous judgement was but a moment from raining down at any moment. All light disappears within it.

His body was built like warriors of old. He did not have the slim bodies of assassins but that of a wrestler. Stocky and thick, his suit did nothing to hide the rippling muscles that appeared when he shifted just a bit. His skin darker than she expected. Tanned from years of being in the desert during his training. Scars hidden beneath his clothes, examples of how he was a Bad Boy ™ .

A predator in dressed in a suit that cost thrice her tuition.

How could anyone mistake this man for a playboy was beyond her.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Towers.” Bruce Wayne smiles.

Oh. Oh.

That was how. God damn.

His smile, his enamoring smile was a thing of the gods. An innocent thing shined brighter that the morning star. Transforms a serious man into a man with boyish humor. 

No lie, Noemi would have thrown herself at him. Comic book character be damned. 

“The pleasures all mine, Mr. Wayne.” Her voice cracks embarrassingly.

Bruce Wayne was a hell of a man so Noemi thinks her reaction is justifiable.

“You come with Ms. Luthor?” He angles his head towards the car, door still open. The LCorp logo was white and covering the sides of the doors tastefully.

Observant man but one didn’t get titled World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

Very aware of the fact that she was still holding his hand and star struck, she fails to notice the arrival of a gorgeous woman. One who slams the LCorp town car door shut with the tips of her shoes.

“Seducing young secretaries again, Bruce?” 

Heels higher than what Mercy forces on her, and legs for days that are barely constrained to a tight dress. Noemi trails her eyes up the body of a smirking woman. 

The amused glint in her eyes shows that she knows exactly how she’s perceived and loves the reactions she gets. Short haired and winged eyeliner sharp enough to be on her claws stood Selina Kyle.

“Not seducing introducing.” 

Wow. Batman rhymed.

Noemi flounders when he drops her hand. She offers it to Selina. That handshake is a lot briefer but softer. It ends a lot quicker too. 

“I wouldn’t mind if he seduced me.” Selina leans into Noemi and stage whispers. She smells of sandalwood.

She shivers. Because honestly same.

Bruce tolerates this and Noemi knows because he had an indulgent smile on his lips. 

“So would I,” Noemi confesses, “but he’s too old for me.”

Bruce furrows his brows and mouths to Selina ‘too old?’

Selina’s eyes are dancing with the restrained laughter. “He’s only 35 dear.”

Noemi shrugs. “I’m barely able to legally drink. So yeah too old.” Granted the man was total DILF status. She’d give him that. But she had experienced enough to never want to date someone decades older. 

Selina covers her mouth, she nudges Bruce. “Hear that Wayne? You’re too old for cute young secretaries.” She succumbs to laughter by the end of the sentence.

“Excuse me Wayne, I wasn’t too old for you.” Bruce holds up his left hand. A thick gold band wrapped around his finger.

Noemi touches her cheeks in delight. Bruce and Selina married in this Verse? The chances of Gotham and Batman existing here was low but for them to have been in a romantic partnership long enough to tie the knot? 

Earth-38 was literally the best thing.

“Wow was that recent?” Noemi was thrilled. One of her favorite couples had finally gotten together. Maybe they’ll even appear as cannon on the show.

Bruce tugs at Selina until she’s flushed against his side. Their fingers intertwined. They paint an attractive picture that Noemi knows should belong on a magazine. 

“You’re the first one to know.”

“That’s awesome! Congratulations! You two must be a purrfect match!” She couldn’t resist the pun. Sure it would screw her over later but up until this point, Noemi hasn’t interfered much. Let her have this one thing.

Selina’s eyes twitch. 

“Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.” Bruce coughs.

“No problem. It’s a total cat’s meow to be the first to know. Don’t worry though. I won’t tell anyone.” Especially since she didn’t want a visit from the Dark Knight himself. What’s one more secret in her life?

Although if he bothered to show up, Noemi would bet her money on Mercy kicking his ass. 

“Discretion is definitely the better part of valor.”

“Right. I won’t let the cat out of the bat. No sir. If you’ll excuse me my boss is waiting for me.” Noemi says quickly when she spots Mercy at the door of the building. 

The business here must have concluded rather fast while she was chatting up the billionaire. Nonetheless when Noemi hurries to her. 

Selina turns to Bruce with silence between them. “You don’t think-“

Bruce looks grim as he watches Luthor’s bodyguard chastise the young woman. She bares it with the air of a kitten being washed. Vocally and still.

“I intend to find out.” 

His phone is out and a profile photo of the girl is taken. Within seconds he receives a notification stating that the task was understood.

Secrets don’t stay that way if their safety is potentially compromised. 

 

“Really, I leave you behind for a moment and you manage to catch the attention of a notorious playboy.” Mercy’s tone is scathing. 

Noemi suffers her discreet bodycheck. Mercy’s quick and seems satisfied enough.

“Well, playboy or not, he’s nice.” She protests as she goes in. The door nearly clips her heels forcing her to bump into Mercy. 

The cold air makes goosebumps ripple through her flesh. 

Mercy rolls her eyes. “They all seem nice until they get between your thighs. Then it’s hammering until they grunt their completion.”

Wow. Just what the hell has Mercy endured in the DC world? 

The secretary at the desk scowls at the two of them. As if able to hear everything. Such was the loyalty that the Waynes had instilled in their employees even when it was down to one. No two Waynes left.

Noemi thinks on this. Thinks to all the leering she’s endured due to her hips. “Yeah I guess you’re right. But it was a hello not a mating call.”

Mercy’s not amused either way. Noemi thinks it’s a credit to Bruce’s acting that even the ever vigilant woman thinks he’s nothing more than he appears.

The foyer is filled with the sounds of Lena Luthor’s heels clicking against the tiles.

“He’s not even here and Bruce Wayne yet again dominates the conversation. There must be something in the water here.” Lena says as she joins her group. There are lines on her forehead, a testament to how irritated the woman was.

Noemi assesses her boss and frowns in turn. The woman is physically perfectly composed. Nary a hair out of place.

But she knows her boss well enough to know by now that her heels must be pinching her feet and the feeling of constrainment must be reaching an unbearable level.

Noemi wonders what happened to have gotten her boss unsettled.

Distract. Distract. Distract before Lena gets more ansty. 

“Whoever’s in charge of his HR is someone to recruit to LCorp. It’d do wonders for our business.” Mercy is obviously way ahead of her. The asian woman steers Lena back towards the door.

Her silver bracers, cleverly hidden underneath the sleeves of her cashmere sweater, barely peak out. 

Noemi nods at the secretary before once again walking to catch up. 

“LCorp has flourished under you. If anything maybe Mr. Wayne should take notes from you, Ms. Luthor. I certainly would.” Noemi says. 

That brings a smile to her boss’s face. The stormy countenance eases into something that rather matches the Gotham weather.

The hispanic woman chooses not to further bother her about it. 

She looks around for the LCorp car and does not find it waiting where she had left it. Neither Mercy or Lena seem alarmed being stranded in front of a competitor’s building. 

“The car was here when I left.” Noemi says, confusion playing across her face.

Gotham bullshit did someone jack their car in the mere minutes it took to enter the building? With Batman watching?

Mercy sneers at the pavement. Is that what the man desired so much he’d take a lower a pay in a garbage city. Crime rampant enough and criminals brave enough to broadly steal what did not belong to them.

The thought of chasing down the wicked men causes a spike of bloodlust to course through her veins. The concrete jungle would be difficult to navigate while avoiding the great bat vigilante that haunted the city.

A worthy challenge. 

Mercy has not had such a task since before Lex assigned her to his younger sister. Mercy undos the high bun, allowing silky black strands to frame her face. Braiding back in a manner that reminds her of her sisters, she removes clothing that would hinder her hunt.

“Mercy?” The bodyguard spared a glance at Lena before taking off in a seemingly random direction.

Noemi pinched the bridge of her nose as she and her boss watched Mercy literally speed off in a blur. Not quick Flash or Supergirl levels but clearly faster than your average human...even in the DC Verse. Lena doesn’t seem to be too phased by it. Like at all.

“Does she do that alot?” Noemi asks. Frankly it confused her how Lena takes Mercy’s Mercy-ness in stride when she’s made questionable comments before.

Lena shrugs, “She’s had intense training that makes her restless unless she nabs her target. Some SEAL training.”

Noemi didn’t have the heart to tell her SEALs don’t parkour up buildings. But she didn’t know what Mercy was. Some versions made her a robot, an Amazon, or an excellent fighter. Trouble was that each version was different and she wasn’t mentioned in this Verse like at all.

Maybe she was just the really intense person that she appeared to be. Maybe things were as simple as they appear.

Either way those thoughts are for another time like when they weren’t on the streets of an unfamiliar familiar city with only their bodies for protection.

Noemi winces as the thought. Her little informal training isn’t enough to stand up to what the fuck is in Gotham. God she wish that her taser-light transferred with her to this dimension.

“Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night and worry about Mercy in a bit?” Noemi tentatively suggests.

Her eyes go upward to the sky that looks like it would begin weeping in any moment. The grey overcast darkening as the evening draws near. Were it not for their phones, Noemi would have thought it to be a lot later than it was.

Fucking Gotham.

“A lone woman on the streets of Gotham doesn’t merit more than a little concern? That’s a bit cold.” Lena says, though she does link arms with her secretary.

Her arms are bitingly cold and her nails leave behind crescent indents on Noemi’s skin belying her anxiety as well. 

“Mercy’s more than a defenseless woman. I still have bruises from where she flipped me on the floor. If anything I pity the person who gets in her way.” Noemi insists to a humming Lena.

She steers her boss back towards Wayne Enterprises easily exiting out of the weird criminal atmosphere for cool, refrigerated air.

Hopefully they will be able to provide an amusing pastime.


End file.
